The Susan Love MD Breast Cancer Foundation will be hosting the Breast Cancer 101 Conference, scheduled to be held in Santa Barbara, California during March 26-March 27, 2003. This conference is specifically planned as a vehicle to give researchers in breast cancer a good overview of the epidemiology, basic science, and clinical aspects of the breast- to give researchers the opportunity to get the "whole picture" of the breast rather than just the snapshot of the research they do. Furthermore, the meeting structure is designed specifically to help to generate new ideas and facilitate collaboration among researchers. In addition to the scientists and researchers, breast cancer advocates and members of the professional and lay communities will be invited to attend in an effort to ensure representation from new disciplines, especially for disciplines not now integrated into breast cancer research. Furthermore, the program is structured to encourage each attendee to participate, both in a group forum and on a one-on-one basis with the scientists and researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] Because the current Susan Love Foundation staff was responsible for the planning and implementation of a Think Tank Conference as well as previous conferences on the Intraductal Approach to Breast Cancer, the Breast Cancer 101 conference scheduled for 2002 is guaranteed to be a success. Furthermore, the partnership with the California BCRP and collaboration with Think Tank members further insures that the planning and carry-through for this conference will be done at the highest level. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]